


The Commander and the Surfer: Timestamp 8: When Danny met Brody

by Hunter470



Series: The Commander and the Surfer [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: Danny takes Charlie to sign up and try out for the summer baseball league. While there, Danny meets Brody, who is the coach of the Honolulu Honu.
Series: The Commander and the Surfer [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621147
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	The Commander and the Surfer: Timestamp 8: When Danny met Brody

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is a fun little timestamp that takes place shortly after Danny, Charlie, and Grace arrived in Hawaii and describes how Danny met Brody. Enjoy!

Danny and the kids had only been in Hawaii for a couple of weeks when Charlie found out about a summer baseball league in Oahu. He asked his father if he would take him to sign up so he’d be ready to try out for the high school team in the fall. Danny was happy to say yes to his son’s request and now, they were on their way to the high school, where the league played their games. 

Each team in the league would be there and the boys could sign up for a team of their choice. They would be allowed to pick two teams, one would be their first choice and the other, their second. Then, based on their performance on the field and at batting, they would either be selected for either their first or second choices. 

“So, do you know what team you’re going to sign up for?”

“I really want to play for the Honolulu Honu. They’re the best.”

“Considering they have a former major league player as their coach, they better be the best.” Danny smiled at his son. “Charlie, remember because they are the best I’m sure lots of boys will want to play for them. So, don’t be too disappointed if you don’t make that team.”

“I know, pops...but I’m not worried. I know I’ll make the team.”

Danny admired his son’s confidence, something that the boy seemed to lack when he was younger. After Rachel left, Charlie struggled and blamed himself for her taking off. It hit him hard and he withdrew into himself. 

Then, one day Danny took his son to see the Mets play. He was so excited to take his six year old son to see his favorite team and hoped it would get him out of his shell. Charlie was a bit quiet at first but as the game went on, he was cheering and chanting along with the crowd and had the biggest smile on his face. 

However, it was when a foul ball was hit right towards them when something clicked for the young boy. He held out his mitt and like magic, he caught the ball. 

His Danno was so proud of him and picked him up and hugged him. Then, he looked up and saw himself in his father’s arms on the big screen, he waved and the crowd cheered. Everyone who was sitting near them clapped and several other fans told his Danno that he was a natural and should definitely sign him up to play in the pee wee league. In that moment, Charlie knew what he wanted to be when he grew up. 

Now, he was on his way to sign up to play with other boys his age. Danny parked the car at the high school, they got out of the Camaro, and then walked towards the baseball field. 

“You ready?”

“I got this, pops. I think you’re more nervous than me.” Charlie laughed. 

“Yeah, you might be right.”

The blond teen stopped and looked at his father. “Danno, there’s nothing to be worried about. Do you remember when you took me to that Mets game when I was six? When I caught that foul ball?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, when I saw how proud you were of me, it was the best feeling and I knew then that I would do anything to keep making you proud of me. That’s why I asked you to teach me everything about the game and why I had you practice with me. Because of you, your support, and encouragement I know I’ll make the team.” 

Danny tried to hold back his tears but his effort was futile. He grabbed his son and pulled him into a tight hug. “Thanks, son.” 

“Pops, you’re embarrassing me.”

“Yeah, deal with it..” Danny laughed then let go of his son. “Ok, let’s get inside.”

*************

Brody liked to sit in the stands and watch and see which boys signed up for his team. He could typically tell who was serious about the sport based on how they interacted with the other boys as well as the adults, who were at the registration table. He watched to see if the boy needed their parent to do the talking, if the boy seemed timid, if he was confident, or overly cocky, which he didn’t care for himself. 

Brody’s eyes were drawn to a hot blond man and a young boy as they entered the facility. It was obvious that this was a father and son. He watched as the blond boy was talking to his father, smiling and gesturing with his hands the entire time. Brody laughed and figured he had to have Italian blood because of all the talking with his hands that he was doing. 

Then, his eyes turned to the boy’s father. Brody couldn’t help but stare. Sure, the blond man might be shorter than most, but damn did he have a nice body. His tight t-shirt showed off his muscles and his jeans displayed one of the finest asses he’s seen. Something about the man seemed familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. 

Brody watched the blond haired boy and was impressed when it was his turn to sign up. The boy walked right up to the table and started talking. This kid had no fear but was not a cocky jock. He was very respectful and even shook the hands of all the adults. Brody could tell that this boy was raised right. 

Brody saw that the boy signed up for his team and hoped he was as good as he suspected. 

After all the boys were signed up, Brody and the other coaches took their places on the field. Then, one by one each coach talked about their teams and what they looked for in new players. 

Danny sat in the stands listening to the coaches and was impressed by each of the men in charge of the teams. The last coach stood up and began talking to the boys and Danny immediately knew who the man was...Brody Callahan the former major league baseball player and the coach of the Honolulu Honu. The man was quite impressive standing at about 6 feet tall, red hair and short well-trimmed beard, bright green eyes, and muscles in all the right places. Damn! He was beautiful. 

As Brody addressed the boys, he looked into the stands and saw the blond man looking right at him and smiled. He was impressed when the man didn’t look away and smiled back. He hoped the man’s son was as good so he hoped so he could select him for the Honu and get to know the boy’s father better. 

Brody looked at the sign up list and figured the boy’s name was Charlie Williams. He made a mental note of his name and then went to watch batting practice. 

All the boys seemed to be pretty decent hitters. However, he was quite impressed by Charlie. The kid had a perfect stance, knew how to hold a bat, and had an impeccable eye. It’s like he had a sixth sense about which balls to swing at and which to simply let pass him by. He couldn’t believe that Charlie only swung and missed one pitch and all the ones he didn’t swing at were balls. Yes, Brody was impressed as were the other coaches. 

Next, the boys had to show their fielding skills. Charlie’s preferred position was short stop and boy was he good. Brody watched as ball after ball was hit to Charlie, who had no problem stopping them and throwing to the correct player to get the out. Brody was very excited when he saw Charlie lunge to his side to field a ball. But what impressed him most was when the boy hit the ground, he completed a somersault, and then threw the ball to first base with pinpoint accuracy. Everyone was shocked at the play and Brody could see the look of pride on his father’s face. Yes, this boy was going to be a star and he was one lucky coach to have him on his team. 

After all the boys had a chance at batting practice and fielding, it was time for the coaches to make their decisions. Each of the coaches stood up one by one and read off their lineups. Brody was the last coach to read his list. Charlie was pretty confident he made the Honu but was still nervous. He looked up at his father who mouthed ‘you got this’ and gave him the thumbs up. 

Brody read his list starting with the pitchers, first and second basemen, and then it was time for shortstop.

“Playing shortstop...Charlie Williams.” 

Charlie pumped his fist as his father was cheering from the stands. He was so happy that he made the team. 

After all the team rosters were announced, each coach called their players over so the boys could get to know each other. They introduced themselves and then Coach Callahan explained the workout and practice schedule. He gave them the player’s website address, where the schedules for practices, workouts, and games was located. Once that was out of the way, the boys decided to stick around to practice some more and learn each other’s moves on the field. Brody encouraged them to have fun because yes, they all wanted to win but they must always enjoy what they’re doing. 

Danny sat back with some of the other Honu parents and listened to Brody talk to the kids. He was impressed by his ability to be stern but respectful with the boys. Oh, and when he told them to have fun, that was all Danny needed to hear to know the Brody was a decent guy and wouldn’t push the boys harder than necessary. 

While the boys continued to practice, Danny was feeling warm so he decided to refill his water bottle. He walked down to the concession area and filled his bottle under the water fountain. When he finished, he quickly turned and bumped into a firm wall of man, spilling his water all over his own t-shirt. 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry.” 

Danny looked up and saw the most amazing green eyes looking back at him. “Ah, no worries. I’m sorry for not paying attention.”

“No, it was my fault. I should have realized I was too close.” Brody looked at Danny’s wet t-shirt plastered to his well-defined chest. “Oh crap. Your shirt is soaked.”

“It’s all good. I was feeling a bit warm and even though I intended to drink the water to cool off, this works too.” Danny laughed. 

“Still, I’m sorry. I have some Honu shirts in my car. I’m sure there’s one that will fit you. They’re for the parents of the players so you’d be getting one anyway.” Brody smiled. “You’re Charlie Williams’s father, right?”

“Yeah, Danny Williams...and you’re Brody Callahan. It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too. Why don’t we head over to my car and get you that t-shirt.” Brody smiled and winked at Danny, who didn’t seem to mind. 

“Sounds good.” Danny smiled as they started to walk towards Brody’s car. “So, what did you think of my son? Pretty awesome, huh?”

“Yeah, he’s quite impressive. Who coached him back in…New Jersey, I take it?”

“Good ear…yes, we are from New Jersey. Just moved here a couple of weeks ago.” Danny looked at Brody and could sense he was fishing for information. He wasn’t the head of the governor’s task for nothing and he could tell when someone was probing. Brody seemed like a nice guy so he really didn’t object. “As far as who coached Charlie, that would be me. I grew up loving the game and when he showed an interest, I was more than happy to help him.”

“That’s great. I always love hearing when parents take an active role in their kid’s interests.” Brody smiled and then stopped next to a nice silver SUV. “This is me. Let me open the back and see what we have for t-shirts.” Once the back end was open, Brody looked through some boxes and pulled out a shirt. “Here ya go. I think will fit you.” 

“Thanks.” Danny put the t-shirt on the top of the SUV and then proceeded to remove the wet shirt he was wearing. He could have sworn he heard Brody gasp when he saw him without his shirt. Of course, Danny had no problem with men admiring his body. Then, he slowly turned to grab the t-shirt and caught Brody’s reflection in the glass of the SUV and that’s all it took for Danny to know the good-looking coach was interested. 

Brody watched as Danny removed his shirt and was pleasantly surprised at how muscular the blond’s chest was…oh, and the fact that it was covered in a nice layer of golden hair was an added bonus. Brody never understood some men’s obsession for shaving or waxing their chests, which he saw quite often in his professional baseball days. He definitely preferred a man with hair on his body. Knowing that he was probably staring a bit too long, Brody felt he should look away but just couldn’t make himself do so. 

When Danny turned to grab his t-shirt, he saw the Delta Force tattoo on the blond’s right upper shoulder and then it clicked…that’s how he knew the man. He was just appointed as the commander of the governor’s task force…something that was all over the news in the last two weeks. Brody was lost in his thoughts when he heard Danny saying something. Damnit, he caught him staring. 

“You see something you like, coach?” Danny turned and smiled. 

“Um, ah….”

“It’s ok, Brody because I see something I like too.” Danny winked causing the coach’s face to turn red.  
“Oh, so it’s not just me, huh? 

“Nope. Not just you.” Danny pulled the t-shirt over his head and then tucked it into his jeans. 

“So, you’re THE Danny Williams…Commander Danny Williams head of the governor’s task force?” 

“Busted.” Danny smiled. “Yeah, that’s me…and you’re THE Brody Callahan former professional baseball player turned high school teacher and baseball coach.” 

“That’s me…sounds like our reputations proceed us.” 

“Yes, but you can’t believe everything you read online or see on TV.”

“That’s so true. With that in mind, would you like to go out with me some time so we can learn more about each other? You know, the real details?” 

“Yes, that would be great.” Danny pulled out his phone and asked Brody for his number. He sent the sexy coach a text. “There, now we both have each other’s numbers.” 

“Great!” Brody smiled and it practically melted Danny’s heart. “Well, we should probably be getting back…I’m sure the boys are done practicing by now and wondering where I am.”

“Yeah, Charlie is probably looking for me by now.”

The two men head back to the practice field and see the boys sitting around waiting for their coach. Brody ran over to the team and then spoke to them for about ten minutes before letting them go. Danny watched as Charlie was chatting with a red-haired boy, who was obviously Brody’s son. He finished his conversation, gave his new friend the requisite ‘bro hug’ and then started to walk towards his father. Danny smiled and then noticed Brody wave at him, and he waved in reply. 

“Danno, did you see me out there? I had so much fun. The team is so awesome. I met a new friend too. His name is Jason and he’s the coach’s son.”

“Whoa, slow down and take a breath.” Danny smiled. “First, yes I saw you out there and you were amazing. I’m so proud of you. Second, I’m glad you had fun and met a new friend.”

“Thanks, Danno. Who were you waving to just now? Oh, and how did you get a Honu shirt? You didn’t have that on when we came here.”

“Oh yeah, I was waving to Coach Callahan. We met earlier when I bumped into him and spilled my water all over myself.” Danny laughed. “Brody offered me a dry shirt and we got to know each other a bit. He seems like a nice guy so we’re going to hang out sometime.”

“That’s awesome! I’m glad you’re making friends outside of work. Plus, if you’re friends with coach and I’m friends with Jason, we can all hang out and maybe go to the batting cages together.”

“That sounds like a great idea. I’ll call Brody and set something up for the four of us.”

“Sweet! Oh, Jason has an older brother, Bryan, so don’t forget to invite him too. Gracie can come too if she wants…although we both know she’ll say no.”

“I’m sure going to the batting cages isn’t your sister’s thing…but you’re a good brother for thinking about her.”

“Yeah, you know that girl is too serious…she needs to have fun sometimes.”

“Now Charlie, you know your sister is focused on school but you’re right, she does need to have some fun too. I’m sure she’ll get there in time. Until then, please don’t tease her about things.”

“You got it, Danno.” Charlie bumps fists with his dad. “I’m so pumped…can we stop at Kamekona’s for shave ice? We can bring one home for Gracie too.”

“Now, that my son, is an excellent idea.” 

Father and son hopped into the Camaro and head to Kamekona’s. On the way, Charlie was texting with his nona and papa back in New Jersey, which was immediately met with a phone call from his grandparents. As Charlie was talking, Danny thought about Brody and how for the first time since Rachel left him and the kids, he considered the possibility of dating again. This day certainly turned out better that he has expected. Danny smiled, pressed his foot on the accelerator, thought about how funny life could be, and how sometimes it gives you just what you need when you need it the most.


End file.
